I Lost Everything Today
by Mongoose 187
Summary: After Logan sees Veronica and Piz kiss he know he needs to make a change. Oneshot LoVe


Here is something different from me. My first Veronica Mars story. Takes place after Veronica kisses Piz. **I don't own anything.**

* * *

Veronica watched Logan walking towards his room not showing any emotions after just catching her kissing Piz. 

"Go talk to him." His voice broke threw her thoughts.

"I don't need to talk to him. I just want to get out of here." She turned towards the elevator, but Piz grabbed a hold of her arm.

"I think you should go talk to him." She just nodded and walked down the hallway to Logan's room. She looked over her shoulder and saw Piz then the doors close.

* * *

Logan was sitting on the couch his head in his hands. The door opened and he knew it was one of two people, and if it was Dick he would've already be talking to by now. 

"Logan." He got up and walked away from her.

"Just leave Veronica. It's a good thing that Back-up isn't the jealous type."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You have a new puppy. Is he house broken yet? Are you going to get him neutered so he doesn't hump your leg?" She was mad now forgetting why she came here in the first place.

"Don't talk about Piz like that Logan. You were the one who screwed up. You were the one who slept with Madison after you broke up with me." She was mad right now.

"So all of this is my fault. You were the one who played house with Piz. You were the one didn't answer my phone calls for days. I might've broken up with you, but you made up your mind a long time before that."

"I needed some time to myself Logan." She ran her hands threw her hair.

"Time to yourself while staying with Piz when Wallace was out of town. What would you have said if I spent a few nights sleeping in Parkers room?"

"You think I slept with Piz?"

"See how your mind is Veronica I never said that and you just assumed that is what I was thinking. I'm sorry for caring more about you then people that I never meet before. God do you know how scared I was seeing you laying in front or your car Veronica?" Logan had tears in his eyes. "I just." He stopped and walked towards her. "I just." He leaned his head back. "I made a horrible mistake with Madison and if I could take that night back I would. This whole year I've tried to be a different person for you and I think I've done a descent job at it. I just wish that we could go back to the time after you came home from New York."

"Me too." She whispered as she closed her eyes.

"It's never going to work between us is it?" Her eyes shot open looking at Logan as he was now standing right in front of her. "I mean you said it yourself you can never forget what or who I did." She had tears coming down her face as Logan steeped away from her. "One mistake that I made when I was drunk ruined my life forever."

"Logan." He raised his hand up and she stopped.

"I'm never going to drink again. I'm going to be a better person. The type of person that deserves someone like you."

"Logan don't make yourself someone who you aren't." She stepped closer to him.

"I'm still going to hang out with Dick and go to Mexico, just going to cut out the drinking myself to death." She nodded and wrapped her arms around his waist. He was surprised at the least, but then wrapped his arms around her. "I need to get away for awhile. I talked to my teachers and they are going to let me take my classes online. I'm going to miss you Mars."

"I'm going to miss you too Logan." She got on her tiptoes and brushed her lips against his. "Take care of yourself Logan."

"You too Veronica I love you." She smiled and nodded her voice wouldn't let say it back.

* * *

Veronica walked over to the board and saw that Logan's test scores posted ninety-eight highest in the class and she smiled. Seeing the scores was her only way of knowing that Logan was still out there somewhere alive and seeming like he's doing well for himself. A pair of arms came around her waist and the smiled was still on her face, but not as big as it was before. 

"You ready for tonight?" Piz whispered in her ear.

"Yea I have to help dad with a case, but I will meet you at eight." He kissed her cheek and then her neck as she pulled away. "I have to get home see you tonight." He nodded as she walked away. He looked up to the board and noticed that none of her classes posted.

* * *

"I love you Veronica." She looked at Piz who was smiling. Today was there one-year anniversary. 

"What did you say?" She asked not believing her ears.

"I love you Veronica Mars." She shook her head and walked out of the restaurant with Piz right behind her. "Where are you going Veronica? I say I love you and you walk away from me." He grabbed her arms turning her around. "What did I do or say that was so wrong?"

"You had to go and say it." He was pleading with her as she looked up at the night sky

"Say what?"

"You love me why did you do that for?"

"Because I do love you Veronica. We've been together for a year and neither of one of had said it. Don't you love me?" The same words Logan had said to her after he had hired the bodyguard to watch over her. "It's him isn't?" She looked away from him and he laughed some. "Over the last year you still haven't moved on from him."

"Piz."

"I always knew you still loved him. You could never move on from him. It's like you guys are epic or something." She smiled at that and so did he."

"I'm sorry Piz." She walked over to her car and unlocked the door.

* * *

She looked over at the clock and saw it 3:07 and she got out of bed. Walking up to the door she passed thinking about the last time this had happened a blooded Logan falling into her arms. 

"I was hoping it would be you." The figure said as she just smiled and jumped into Logan's waiting arms.

"I love you." He looked down at her smiling face. "It took me awhile to figure out how much you mean in my life, but I did and I don't want to push you away anymore." He smiled and kissed her.

"Hearing you say those words is the reason that I came back for Veronica. I love you too." As they kissed he kicked the door close.

* * *

Well here it was a quick one shot. The title is from a song by **Ra** off the album **Duality.**


End file.
